


Kiss me

by Shiny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny/pseuds/Shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t talk much when it comes to this, because they both know that they need this kind of intimacy. The last time they had sex was over a week ago, and it had been too quick and messy to be good.</p>
<p>Now though, Harry has all the time in the world and he already loves it. Louis does, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where they're back in London and have lazy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

Louis wakes up and knows that this is definitely going to be a great day.

 

First of all, he wakes up in their own flat in London and not in a strange hotel room, he wakes up in their own bedroom with their own bed and with their own sheets.

 

Secondly, but more importantly, he wakes up to Harry, his boyfriend, his love. Harry, who is currently asleep and safely tucked up in bed right next to him. His eyes are closed, his lips are slightly parted as he breathes steadily, his mop of curls loosely falling over his forehead. Louis loves him so much.

 

They’re both naked, of course they are (Harry always insists on that because _Lou, I wanna feel your skin_ and _Lou, it’s so much better like that_ ). Louis had stopped complaining ages ago and well, until now he certainly doesn’t mind because maybe he wants to feel Harry’s skin, too.

 

So this is what he does, he reaches out to brush Harry’s hair gently out of his face, carefully running his fingertips over Harry’s cheekbones and jaw until the boy stirs and mumbles something that Louis can’t quite understand.

 

“What’s that, babe?” he asks with a mischievous grin, knowing Harry hates to be woken up, also knowing that sometimes Harry just _pretends_ to hate it. He is not quite sure about it yet.

 

Harry frowns slightly and keeps his eyes closed, instinctively cuddling closer and sneaking his arm around Louis’ waist, breathing deeply. _Louis smells so much like home_ , he thinks. “M’tired.”

 

“Oh, are you?” Louis asks and keeps Harry close against his own body, running his hand down Harry’s warm back, tempting and soft. He watches the way Harry’s eyes flutter open after a moment, big and green staring back at him. “So I won’t get my good morning kiss?"

 

Harry snorts, because that was such a ridiculous statement. He would never, ever deny something like that, and generally he would never refuse to give his love a kiss. “’course you will,”, he whispers in a deep and raw voice which sends shivers down Louis’ spine, and it doesn’t take another minute before their lips meet.

 

Louis sighs in relief and closes his eyes and yeah, that is everything he had wanted all along. The last few weeks have been so busy, full of interviews and promo and pressure, full of fake smiles and holding hands with Eleanor, too many cigarettes and a few arguments with Harry. Louis had literally missed Harry; he had missed calm moments and intimacy and just being together. His heart aches for him. 

 

Louis knows that Harry knows all these things.

 

So it’s not surprising that Harry eventually decides to deepen the kiss and tangle his fingers in Louis’ hair, pulling slightly to make his man moan softly against his lips. Harry is totally awake now, determined to make up for their time apart. Louis still wonders how fast Harry can go from sleepy and innocent to hot and sexy.

 

Louis is so gone immediately, putty in Harry’s hands.

 

Somehow, Harry manages to break their kiss and lick his lips, shifting a bit until he is on top of Louis, his legs on either side of his waist. He runs his hands over Louis’ torso, up his chest and cups his cheeks. “Good morning.”, he whispers with a smile, thumbing over Louis’ sharp cheekbones as he does so.

 

“Hi.”, Louis replies weakly, trapped between Harry’s warm body and the mattress. There is absolutely no place he would rather be right now though (and he thinks that sleeping naked is definitely worth it).

 

Harry’s lips curve into a fond smile and he leans in again, pecking Louis’ lips before trailing a few kisses down the side of Louis’ neck, sucking and nibbling gently on these sensitive spots while letting his hands wander over Louis’ body. They reach his nipples, of course, and he rubs his thumbs against them until he gets Louis squirming lightly. 

 

They don’t talk much when it comes to this, because they both know that they need this kind of intimacy. The last time they had sex was over a week ago, and it had been too quick and messy to be good.

 

Now though, Harry has all the time in the world and he already loves it. Louis does, too.

 

“Wanna make you feel good,”, he whispers against Louis’ skin as he slides down his body and kneels between his legs, pressing hot and needy kisses against Louis’ torso in the meantime. He takes Louis’ half hard cock in his hands and gives it a few strokes, twisting his hand professionally and looking up at his boyfriend.

 

Louis looks relaxed and comfortable, his fringe messy and his hands coming to tangle in Harry’s curls as he lets out a little moan. “Yeah?”

 

Harry nods. “Yeah.”, he assures and takes Louis’ cock into his mouth, humming around it to create those vibrations he knows Louis loves. He starts to bob his head up and down in a rhythm that leaves Louis arching his back and pulling at Harry’s curls, head thrown back blissfully, lips parted.

 

To see Louis like that still fascinates Harry. Generally, Louis is such a loud and bright human being and barely shows weakness. He knows what to do or say to make the audience happy and laugh, and of course Harry loves this side of him. What he loves even more is this soft side, he loves the way Louis completely trusts Harry and just lets go for once.

 

“Oh fuck,”, Louis moans out and his eyes close when he feels Harry’s coated finger rubbing against his hole eventually, and the only thoughts he can form are _yesyesyes_ and _HarryHarryHarry_. He mewls softly when Harry pushes a digit inside, careful because it had been a while.

 

“Good?” Harry asks and presses his lips against Louis’ temple as he speaks, moving his finger slowly around, holding Louis’ legs open with his other hand. He doesn’t want to go too quick today, because Louis is tight and unprepared and _I love you so much, Louis_. 

 

Still, Louis only nods frantically and wraps his arms around Harry, turning his head so he can whisper in Harry’s ear. “Yeah,”, he says and wiggles his bum a little. “C’mon.”

 

Harry chuckles at how impatient Louis always is when it comes to this and adds a second finger, gradually opening Louis up. They do that for a while, Louis goes practically pliant in Harry’s arms as he is fingered open, and he loves it. It’s a feeling of warmth mixed with love and a bit of excitement, even though they are both so at ease. The fact that they are so in love with each other makes it easier for Louis to let go, to let Harry take care of him for once. It’s nice.

 

“M’ready,”, he whines then and his voice sounds wrecked already, his cock lying hard against his stomach, leaking precome. For a second he wonders how Harry can go for so long without touching his own, but that thought is quickly forgotten when he hears Harry’s voice again.

 

“You sure?” he hears, and it’s so deep and lovely that Louis could almost choke on it. “You want me to fuck you, huh?”

 

Usually, Harry isn’t like that. Usually, Harry doesn’t even top because _I’m masculine, I promise_ and _How do you like my hair, Boo?_ doesn’t go that well when topping. But sometimes, on days like this, they don’t want to fuck, they want to make love and go slowly. And on days like this, Harry wants to top and he wants to make Louis feel good.

 

“ _Yes_ ,”, Louis hisses and after that everything goes rather quickly. Harry pulls his fingers out carefully and grabs the lube once again, coating his painfully hard cock before kissing Louis. They kiss passionately and deeply as he lines himself up at Louis’ hole and holds his legs open.

 

Harry pushes inside slowly, watching the way Louis furrows his eyebrows at the stretch and moans, being in a state of complete bliss when Harry bottoms out.

 

“So beautiful,”, Harry groans and starts to move his hips, almost pulling all the way out before pushing back inside. Those deep thrusts leave Louis quivering and panting, and he digs his nails into Harry’s back.

 

They’re slowly and lazily making love, the room is filled with moans and slick noises and everything is so perfect. Louis lets out little ‘yeah’s and ‘ah’s whenever Harry hits his prostate, and it drives him closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Harry,”, he mewls weakly and arches his back upwards after a few minutes.

 

“Close, babe?” Harry asks and Louis nods. Harry reaches down and wraps his hand around Louis’ cock instead now, stroking up and down quickly. “Come on, honey, come for me.”

 

Louis does, he doesn’t even need anything else. He comes hard and groans, spilling over their chests and Harry’s hand. He clenches tightly around Harry’s cock and sends his boyfriend over the edge like that as well, making Harry come buried deep inside of him, filling him up. It's the best feeling.

 

“Fuck.”, Louis breathes as Harry collapses next to him, and he turns his head to look into those green eyes that always remind him of home and freedom. 

 

“Yeah.”, Harry agrees and pecks his lips, nuzzling into the crook of Louis’ neck. His curls tickle Louis’ cheek and their legs are tangled together a tiny bit uncomfortably and Louis has trouble ignoring the mess on his chest, but nothing matters as long as Harry is there with him.

 

Louis stays awake for a while and thinks that he has the best boyfriend in the world

 

He knows it sounds cheesy.


End file.
